


christmas in october (in december)

by Amateurhosuefic



Series: holidays in the wrong month [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Crack, F/F, christmas in july sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amateurhosuefic/pseuds/Amateurhosuefic
Summary: christmas in july sequel, you dont really need to read christmas in july to understand this.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: holidays in the wrong month [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574299
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	christmas in october (in december)

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to jump on the bandwagon of a rewrite of this episode, and christmas in july was my first fic ever so i continued it. its not a serious story at all and definetely strays from what happened in the episode a bit. also im suing legacies for copy right cause im pretty sure krampus's face was modeled after me when i wake up in the morning so.....

it was snowing.

It was fucking snowing in October.

The stockings were hung from the chimney with care and there were practically bows of holly shooting out of peoples asses.

Kaleb was engaged in a snowball fight with pedro, kids were cheering, and kids were pushing eachother in sleds. Not a single person wasn’t donned in gay apparel.

It was a nightmare.

First josie in July singing non stop, and now the entire school thinks its Christmas days before Halloween.

Kaleb threw a snowball towards pedro who skillfully ducked it

It shot all the way across the field and hit scrooge- hope straight in the chest.

The tribrid looked down, horrified and took in the scene before her.

It literally looked like hallmark blew up.

“”what the hell is going on?” hope practically squealed

“oh don’t be a scrooge hope, its Christmas!” kaleb said, cheer dripping from his voice as he packed another snowball

“no.” hope started getting closer to kaleb

“its October”

Kaleb looked at her like she just misspelled a kindergarten sight word

“Christmas is a state of mind, a feeling in the air” he walked up behind hope and gripped her shoulder 

“do you feel it?” he said, a stupid grin plastered on his face

Hope scowled “oh Im feeling something. Wheres josie”

Kaleb shrugged

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“oh god. I got here as fast as I could”

Alaric burst into his former office as dorian cleared out the remains of clarkes stay

“on the drive over I saw snow men going up all over town… kids on sleds, adults running around like idiot stringing lights, drinking cocoa-“

“did somebody say cocoa” dorian turned around, decked out in a festive Christmas sweater complete with a cheerful grin

“this is bad dorian” alaric looked frantic

“this has to be the work of another monster, and the last one gave us a prophecy that we need to figure out, so you need to turn that music off and get your head in the game”

“and you need to get your ass off the naughty list ric, so, cocoa? And then we can talk about whatever you want to talk about”

Dorian handed him a mug that he just casually had laying around with hot chocolate in it as if he was just expecting someone to walk in the room without it

“see? Now what were you so worried about?” dorian asked as alaric took a sip, visibly deflating

“I have no idea bitch, lets go wrap peoples doors like presents”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“dr Saltzman, I need your help- what the hell are you wearing”

“dorian had a spare! Isn’t that lucky!”

“no ric, lucky us, because dr.saltzman is spending Christmas with us!”

The students all cheered

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“lizzie”

“holy fuck hope I get it you’re back, no go away”

“oh thank god you’re still a bitch” hope ran up to meet lizzie on her bed and wrapped her in a tight hug

“what is happening? How much cocaine did you do”

“everyone is like… really fucking happy and its creeping me out-“

“what?”

“everyone thinks its Christmas…. The snow probably doesn’t help much-“

“what?!? Its snowing?!?! In October? This is terrible news… what am I gonna wear?”

“lizzie I don’t give a fuck as long as you aren’t naked and can go pick up landon so he doesn’t get eaten by whatever the hell monster is responsible for this.”

“ok damn, over the hobbit I see”

“just get a move on”

“fine, fine”

“ho ho ho, I come bearing gifts-“ josie burst into the room looking like santas helper

“oh fuck no” hope said

“fuck yes” josie replied

“I come bearing this peace offering. Ive been very naughty this year-“

“is this some kind of roleplay? If so I am in” hope cut her off

“no. it was wrong of me to be jealous of landon when clearly I should have been ok with the fact that his subconscious choosing you! I realized that I didn’t love him anyway, he was just the closest thing to you. Besides, Christmas is all about forgiveness anyway right? Cookie?”

“lizzie, run” hope said

“so you’re not gonna elaborate on that? Ok great… what kind of cookie?”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hope just scared the shit out of some carolers. She could just very well kiss them to get them to stop. Besides, josie is better at both singing and kissing in hopes book

“well well, looks like someones missing the Christmas spirit” kaleb came out of nowhere with a giant bowl of egg nog

“don’t even start”

“so that’s a neg on the nog?”

“no shit. I need to find whatevers making everyone so cheery and kill it, preferably after I throw josie under mistletoe cause itll gross lizzie out”

“that’s naughty as hell hope god damn. Im doing everything I can to get on the nice list. Ive been asking for the same thing every year and never got it-“

“boi didn’t I say to scram?”

“wow… you really are naughty” he shook his head in disdain

“you sure you don’t wanna hit this?” he gestured at the bowl of nog

“boi ima hit you if you don’t get out of here with that bright jolly bullshit”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“and why would I help exactly?”

Because, you’re gonna die in less than 24 hours so you might as well redeem yourself. Maybe ill even make your body permanent”

“really?” Clarke asked hopefully

“no”

“well, everyone is being merry and bright yeah? Well I have some daddy issues, you can relate” he whispered that last part condescendingly

“so, you let me live out some Christmas cheer and ill help you take out the Krampus”

“nah, its cool. I changed my mind” hope started walking away

“then have fun without help”

“well, I don’t need you anymore considering you just told me whats responsible for this so….”

Clarke scowled “damn it”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“alright, listen up” hope started

Everyone continued their celebrations of nothing

“HEY”

Everything stopped and the record player scratched to a halt in true comedic fashion

“so theres a Krampus on the way”

Everyone pretty much laughed in her face and gave zero fucks so she did what anyone with a stable mentality would do.

She blew up everything in the room

“alright, new approach. You’re all acting like idiots and are all gonna get killed by anti-claus if you don’t get your shit together”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Krampus materialized directly out of the chimney and grabbed hold of a cardboard cut out of justin Bieber

“ah, you must be Krampus. Im hope, nice to meet you, please, take your time on that, that guy is a sin to humanity”

The ugly beast in a santa suit growled at hope

“damn boi, you have some stank breath”

Krampus shoved a finger to the side ofo his nose and escaped back through the chimney, cardboard cutout in hand… or tongue 

“ha, told ya, ricky boi get your crossbow, you have some shooting to do”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Krampus reappeared through a different fireplace.

Josie whispered a spell (not a fire one this time) and lit up the room (flamelessly)

Krampus was blinded by the reflection of the Christmas lights off of the glitter and tinsel filled room and dropped his bag with a thud. By the time his eyes opened again, he had pretty much every kid in the school aiming weaponized Christmas decorations at him

Kaleb wrapped him in lights and alaric shot him. Hope didn’t really pay attention after that but santa popped out of a burlap sack and beat up Krampus, eventually ripping his heart out

“my bad, and THAT’S how you kill a Krampus” dorian said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“alright im back, also josie, you’re great, but I don’t love you”

“yeah no shit”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“hey hope, fancy seeing you here uhh.. I ditched josie, wanna get back together?”

“fuck it” they leaned in to kiss but were interrupted by lizzie

“ew,ew,ew,ew,ew stop, ew,ew don’t even fucking dare it” lizzie ripped landon away from hope and pushed josie to her 

“hey look up” lizzie said and pulled out her camera

Hope and josie made out for like 10 minutes and lizzie has a photo for the Christmas cards for the school now

The end

Until they decide to celebrate Halloween in December or something idk

**Author's Note:**

> ta da, i hope you enjoyed. theres already a bunch of amazing rewrites out there so i didnt actually focus on the kiss much plus like i said in the beginning, this is meant to be a crack fic, i tend to write like this a lot lmao. i might write another one shot for the sequence but dont count on me because im lazy :)


End file.
